Un viaje desastroso
by jessyriddle
Summary: Rose y Scorpius están en su luna de miel, pero no todo saldrá según lo planeado. Este fic participa en el Reto Grageas de todos los sabores del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas
1. Pizza

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
Este fic participa en el Reto Grageas de todos los sabores del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas

* * *

**Pizza**

El primer destino de su luna de miel fue Italia. Scorpius amaba aquella tierra desde que, de pequeño, la había visitado con su familia y quería mostrarle las famosas obras de arte a su pelirroja.

Visitaron varias ciudades famosas, tomando fotografías del lugar y pasándosela genial, hasta que a Rose se le ocurrió ir a comer pizza.

El rubio le había confesado que nunca en su vida la había probado, su padre no aprobaba ningún alimento que no fuera considerado refinado, y la pizza no entraba en esa categoría.

La chica lo llevó a una pequeña pizzería, el lugar se veía descuidado y solo tenía un par de mesas. Cuando se sentaron, un hombre le llevó el menú, y Scorpius arrugó la nariz viendo la diminuta lista.

— Una pizza con salchicha — ordenó la chica, cuando el mesero se acercó a pedir la orden.

— ¿Me podría traer una pizza con salmón ahumado, por favor? — preguntó el rubio.

—Disculpe señor, no tenemos— respondió confundido el hombre.

— Una de jamón estará bien— intervino Rose mirando con el ceño fruncido a su esposo.

Cuando el hombre sirvió las pizzas, la pelirroja agarró una rebanada y se la llevó a la boca, ante la mirada horrorizada de su chico.

—Pidamos cubiertos— opinó, y antes que la mujer pudiera decir nada, el rubio se levantó y se encaminó hacia el mesero.

Rose se quedó viendo como el hombre le pasaba un tenedor y un cuchillo de plástico y el rubio lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Es una broma? ¿Dónde están los cubiertos de plata?

—¿Disculpe? Quién se cree que es— gritó el otro, y en menos de un minuto estaban fuera del restaurante.

Rose miró a Scorpius enfadada — Gracias Scor, ni siquiera me dejaste terminar de comer. — dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse enfurruñada.


	2. Toronja

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
Este fic participa en el Reto Grageas de todos los sabores del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas

* * *

**Toronja / Pomelo**

El viaje a Italia no había sido el mejor, pero el siguiente destino lo escogió Rose y nada podría salir mal ¿verdad?

Llegaron a Indonesia a una pequeña isla, en donde había un centro naturista. Cabañas sobre la playa, el mar repleto de hermosos peces de colores y en donde las personas volvían a tener contacto con la naturaleza.

Rose estaba encantada con el lugar, le encantaba ayudar a recolectar las frutas de los árboles, aunque el rubio rogaba para que la semana terminara rápidamente. A Scorpius le había tocado plantar unas pequeñas plantas, y no le había gustado para nada ensuciarse con la tierra, además, quién sabe que bichos tendría en su interior. De hecho había soltado un chillido muy poco varonil al ver un gusano.

Ese día, todas las personas de la comunidad se dedicarían a exprimir y sacar jugo de las frutas recolectada en los días anteriores.

A la pareja Malfoy le tocó exprimir las toronjas, el rubio empezó partiendo por la mitad a las frutas mientras la chica las exprimía manualmente.

—Eso es genial Scor, ¿no crees?

El chico asintió sin convicción, en realidad odiaba hacer esa clase de cosas.

—Muy bien chicos, ahora prueben sus jugos — habló la encargada de la actividad.

Rose probó muy emocionada su bebida, pero en cuanto terminó el último trago, su piel empezó a llenarse de ronchas.

Scorpius la miró asustado para luego terminar estallando en carcajadas.

—No te rías Scor y ayúdame, creo que tengo alergia.


	3. Chile

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
Este fic participa en el Reto Grageas de todos los sabores del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas

* * *

**Chile**

Tampoco el viaje a un tranquilo poblado de Indonesia fue el mejor, Rose pasó el resto de los días en su cabaña tratando de curarse de su alergia a la toronja. Pero la última parada de su luna de miel era México, y asegurándose de no comer nada que no hubieran probado y de ir a restaurantes de lujo que tuvieran cubiertos de plata, nada podría salir mal.

Pero por supuesto al destino le gusta estropear las cosas.

La pareja regresaba de haber visitado las famosas pirámides de Teotihuacan y, cansados y hambrientos, decidieron ir a comer a un restaurante cercano al hotel.

A Scorpius le encantó el lugar en cuanto entraron, el restaurante estaba lleno de hermosas pinturas colgadas en las paredes, un candelabro de cristales colgando del techo y los meseros pulcramente infundados en trajes negros.

Muy satisfecho por la elección, se encaminó hacia la mesa que le indicaba el hombre y pidió uno de los platillos más caros del menú, Rose por su parte, pidió algo más discreto.

El mesero les llevó unas entrada mientras esperaban a que el platillo estuviera listo y la pelirroja no se tardó en probar cada una de las salsas que le ofrecieron.

El rubio no quiso probar nada por miedo de perder el apetito, pero cambio de idea al ver en un pequeño tazón lo que parecía ser pimiento morrón en miniatura. Le encantaban los pimientos, los elfos en la mansión los asaban solo para él y podría decirse que era su comida favorita.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se llevó a la boca uno, comiéndolo de un solo bocado. Su rostro pasó de su color pálido habitual a un rojo digno de un Weasley.

—Scor, eso era chile habanero— gritó asustada la chica.

— Me han envenenado Rosie, me estoy quemando — gritó el otro como respuesta.

— No seas dramático y agáchate— luego en un susurro añadió — Te voy a dormir la lengua con un hechizo.

El rubio siguió el consejo de su chica, y se calmó en cuanto dejó de sentir la quemazón.

—Es la peor luna de miel de la historia.— comentó ella, Scorpius asintió en acuerdo.


End file.
